The present invention relates to a cassette tape player which can be installed in an answering machine for a telephone or the like, and which can playback a message tape.
In general, in a cassette tape player for use with such an answering machine or the like, the starting position of a recorded message needs to be set when a cassette tape is loaded in the player. This operation is carried out in such a way that the position of the cassette tape is judged with a magnetic head held in light touch with the surface of the cassette tape, and that if necessary, the magnetic tape is fed rapidly past the magnetic field to adjust the tape to the starting position of the recorded message.
In the above operation, it has heretofore been necessary to perform the separate operations of depressing a button or the like after loading the apparatus with the cassette tape, and closing a cover.
In general, in a a cassette tape player, a base carrying the magnetic head slides to advance or retreat the magnetic head with respect to reel shafts. The magnetic head fixedly disposed on the base contacts head base in touch with the surface of the tape during playback or recording, and is kept clear of the tape surface at rest.
In the sliding operation of the base for the head, the magnetic head needs to move in a stable state without oscillating vertically.
Further, in general, a cassette tape often has a, piece disposed in the cassette case which can be removed when it is desired to prevent erasure of any recording on the tape. When the cassette tape is set on a tape player, a hook-shaped member intrudes into a cut-away portion resulting from removal of this piece of the cassette case, and a circuit preventing erroneous erasure of the tape is actuated by the operation of the hook-shaped member.
In microcassette tapes recently come into wide use, the piece for preventing erroneous erasure is disposed on a side surface of the cassette case. Accordingly, when the tape player is equipped with the typical hook-shaped member, this hook-shaped member often forms an obstacle in the direction of inserting the microcassette tape, resulting in the disadvantage that the tape loading may be troublesome.